Le retour d'un fantôme
by GraceKellyMikaelson
Summary: Candy se rend compte que son amour pour Anthony est toujours présent et qu'elle a toujours aimée. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cet amour à sens unique? Et si Anthony revenait? Candy l'aimerait-elle toujours autant? Le retour d'Anthony troublera la jeune femme et elle l'en voudra de lui avoir menti mais que s'est-il passé pendant toutes ces années d'absence? A LIRE ! Fic Canthony.


Chapitre 1 :_** Une vérité douloureuse**_

« Si tu as peur,

Si tu as mal au cœur,

Si pleurer te soulage,

Alors pleure

Et exprime ta douleur

Laisse couler une larme

Et apaise ton âme

Laisse sortir tes sentiments

Et exprime ce que tu ressens »

POV Extérieur

L'air frais du matin, le chant des oiseaux rendaient la maison Pony agréable à vivre, tout semblait paisible et serein. Candy y était revenue vivre dans l'espoir de pouvoir se changer les idées et d'oublier toutes ces années de malheur qui n'ont fait que se succéder sans lui laisser de répit. Elle avait presque tout perdu, Alistair, Terry et Anthony. Rien qu'en pensant à eux, Candy ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes tellement la douleur était insupportable. Le simple fait de penser à Anthony la rendait si malheureuse, qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là à ses côtés et qu'il la protège comme il le faisait autrefois, qu'il la rassure mais aujourd'hui elle se retrouvait seule sans personne à qui confier ses peines, ses craintes ou encore ses joies.

Cela faisait une semaine que Candy avait quitté le manoir Lakewood pour la maison Pony et qu'elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, elle ne mangeait presque pas et ne parlait à personne. Elle avait pris l'habitude de se lever le matin et d'aller s'asseoir à la colline qui l'a vu grandir et d'y déverser tout son chagrin. Elle se confiait à cette colline comme elle se confierait à une amie.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever qu'elle y était déjà, le regard perdu dans le vide. A quoi pensait-elle ? A qui ? Personne ne le savait. Elle demeurait dans le silence pendant près d'une heure jusqu'à ce que son calme soit troublé par l'arrivée de Mademoiselle Pony toujours en robe de chambre.

-Candy ! Soupira Mademoiselle Pony.

Candy ne réagissait pas à la présence de la vieille dame, elle avait le regard fixé vers un point qu'elle seule pouvait voir, la tête dans les nuages.

-Candy, ton amie Patricia est là. L'informa Mademoiselle Pony.

- Patty ? S'interrogea Candy surprise sortant ainsi de sa léthargie.

- Oui et elle aimerait te voir car elle a quelque chose à t'annoncer. Expliqua Mademoiselle Pony.

Candy acquiesça et rentra avec Melle Pony, la jeune femme trouva Patricia assise en train de boire du thé en compagnie de Sœur Maria. Quand Patty vit Candy arriver, elle se leva avec un grand sourire et alla serrer son amie dans ses bras.

-Candy ! S'exclama Patty heureuse.

Cette étreinte surprit la jeune blonde qui restait là sans bouger, elle n'avait pas revue Patty depuis un bon bout de temps et la revoir était un véritable bonheur pour Candy.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laisser. Annonça Sœur Maria en sortant de la pièce avec Mademoiselle Pony.

Candy et Patty s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.

-Candy, sœur Maria et Mademoiselle Pony s'inquiètent pour toi. Et moi aussi je le suis, tu devrais manger. S'enquit aussitôt Patty.

- Je sais. Souffla Candy presque résignée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Renchérit Patty.

- Rien ne t'en fait pas, juste un peu fatiguée. Mentit Candy.

- Si tu le dis.

- Mademoiselle Pony m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à m'annoncer qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna Candy.

- Je vais me marier. Répondit Patty.

- Te marier… Répéta Candy abasourdie.

- Oui je vais me marier dans un mois avec François Lemarchal. Dit Patty.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Candy.

- C'est un ami de la famille, je l'ai connue à Paris il y'a quelque temps lorsque j'y suis allée avec mes parents. C'est un garçon charmant, intelligent et très attentionné. Au départ je me refusais de tomber amoureuse car je voulais rester fidèle à Alistair, je me disais qu'en tombant amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre c'est comme si je le trahissais. J'aimais Alistair et quoi qu'il arrive je l'aimerais toujours et il restera à jamais le grand amour de ma vie mais je dois penser à mon avenir et François comprend parfaitement la place qu'occupe Alistair dans mon cœur alors s'il le comprend, je suis prête à l'épouser et à fonder une famille avec lui. Expliqua Patty.

- Patty tu crois qu'en étant tombée amoureuse de Terry, j'ai trahi la mémoire d'Anthony ? Est-ce que je l'ai été infidèle ? Interrogea Candy en larmes.

- Je comprends tes craintes mais si tu veux une réponse sincère, je crois plutôt que tu essayais à tout prix d'oublier Anthony car sa perte a été tellement douloureuse pour toi que tu as voulu trouver un moyen de sortie et alors tu as voulu croire que tu étais amoureuse de Terry pour pouvoir oublier Anthony mais le fait est que, quoi qui se passe, Anthony est toujours bel et bien présent dans ton cœur et tu continues toujours de l'aimer autant et ce qui te fait le plus mal c'est qu'il ne soit pas là pour te montrer à son tour cet amour. Répondit Patty.

Les mots de Patty sonnait juste dans la tête de Candy, c'était bel et bien ce qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Anthony et elle l'aimait toujours. C'est une vérité douloureuse.

-Comment fait-on pour vivre avec cette douleur ? Comment ? Patty je l'aime… Je l'aime toujours autant. Sanglota Candy.

Patty prit Candy dans ses bras et la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put, elle pouvait comprendre le chagrin de son amie car elle aussi était passée par là et savait combien il était difficile d'oublier celui que l'on a aimé surtout lorsque celui-ci perd la vie dans des circonstances tragiques. L'accident d'Anthony remontait à plusieurs années et malgré le nombre d'année, Candy continuait de l'aimer mais elle en souffrait énormément.

Une heure après, Candy avait séché ses larmes et avait parlé de tout et de rien avec Patty. Elles avaient rigolé comme au bon vieux temps, oubliant leurs soucis.

-Et Terry ? As-tu des nouvelles de lui ? Demanda Candy.

- De ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux comme tout le monde, il serait retourné vivre auprès de son père car c'est lui qui lui succèdera. Fit savoir Patty.

- Je suis heureuse pour lui, j'espère que cela le rapprochera de son père. Dit Candy sincère.

- Et à ce qu'on dit, sa relation avec Suzanne Marlow serait entérinée. Ils ne sont plus ensemble depuis un certain temps. Ajouta Patty.

- Quoi ? S'écria Candy surprise.

- J'ai eu la même réaction que toi lorsque je l'ai apprise mais apparemment c'est le vieux Grandchester qui y aurait mis fin. Expliqua Patty.

- Pauvre Suzanne. La plaignit Candy attristée.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Patty était sur le point de s'en aller, un chauffeur était venu la récupérer, c'était le chauffeur personnel de son futur époux. Mademoiselle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient aussi là pour dire au revoir à la jeune femme.

-Fais bonne route. Dit Mademoiselle Pony.

- A la prochaine Patricia. Que le Seigneur t'accompagne. Dit Sœur Maria.

- Merci Sœur Maria et Mademoiselle Pony. Remercia Patty avec un sourire.

- J'ai été ravie de te revoir Patty. Confia Candy.

- Moi aussi Candy. Sache que quel que soit les décisions que tu prendras ou les chemins que tu emprunteras, Anthony sera toujours à tes côtés car il vit en toi ou qu'il soit et je suis sûre que de là où il est, il veille sur toi. Rétorqua Patty.

- Tu as raison. En convient Candy.

Patty monta dans la voiture et s'en alla faisant des au revoir à tout le monde. Candy avait apprécié parler à une amie, elle s'était confiée et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, désormais elle pouvait vivre paisiblement avec la mémoire d'Anthony ancrée dans son cœur, elle sait désormais qu'elle l'aime et l'aimera toujours. Elle aura encore du mal à s'y faire vu qu'il n'est plus de ce monde mais fera tout pour honorer la mémoire de celui qu'elle a toujours aimé en se montrant digne de lui, digne de son amour.


End file.
